User blog:Kassyndra/Yves the Tideseer
Yves, the Tideseer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} 5% of enemy maximum health |cooldown= 8 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} % % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Background Lore joined the league, there was a legend of one Tidecaller who mysteriously went missing after finished her quest. It said that the mysterious Tidecaller returned once. Her eerie mauve skin and black scale scared the people and they can sense the aura of corruption around her. She smiled faintly before delivered a message to her people that she will bring them the greatest blessing they ever got, then left. Unknown what that meant, her people watched as she left with horror and legend of 'the Lost Tidecaller'. After that time, the depths slowly faced destruction. Many race were disappeared, gone, extinct. The tale continued with the Tidecaller, now the Tideseer, rose from the depths with the bidding from her god to collect the soul of those under the sea. Once she complete her mission, the old god will reborn. Yves is her name. The small and weak Marai was destined to be the Tidecaller of that time. With fear of death, she asked not to be the bringer of moonstone. Her people ignored her plea and had her trained properly to bring the abyssal pearl. She tearfully left to the depths, carried unwanted burdens of her people. When it came to battle with the abyssal monster, she lost. Her beaten body cried silently before the beast. She cursed her destiny, her quest and her people with no hope of someone to response. Suddenly, the voice echoed from below, claimed to be the old god. He told her not to despair as he will give her power if she do his bidding. Yves agreed. The black water flow through her body, her heart and her soul. Her green scale turned into twisted black one. Her skin changed into pale mauve. Her eyes glowed red. The young Marai rose again to fight. Her sheer power of dark water killed the creature with ease. The same voice told her not to picked the abyssal pearl, instead led her to the greater depths. Yves was amazed with the ruin of the temples and statues. The voice told her about the story of himself. He is the fallen god of the depths which lost his power long ago. He wanted her to deliver the soul of those under the ocean to him in order to regain his power. Yves gleefully accepted the quest. The old god gave her the fake moonstone. She traveled back to her people to left the moonstone and the words of evil omen there. Then she rushed back, asked the old god to give her more power. With the endless potential of dark depths, she was no longer the same Marai but the twisted visage of the old god instead. She then left the ruins. Her scarlet eyes glow from the dark. She kept the Marai as her last target. Now she has to fulfill her god with the soul of living things. Once the sea no longer has precious creature for her to offer to her god, she went to the surface. After gather the news, and soul, from those on the land, she acknowledge the Institute of War. There, she will meet the champions with sheer amount of power which her god must be appreciate and also the , the race which abandoned her. With no doubt, she joined the league with full hope of her old god to be awakened. }} Quotes * "Look how inferior you are, Tidecaller!" ;Taunting * "Follow the extinction of your people!" ;Taunting * "Be grateful for your power of the depths, titan!" ;Taunting * "Your Watchers... such a fool to fall for their kids." ;Taunting * "You are nothing before my crushing wave." * (After Joking before Brand) "Even I used just splash, it's still super effective on you!" ;Taunting Levi * "You have no hope to stop the old god." * "What a shameless betrayer, bringer of dark aqua." ;Taunting Feeghal (Instead of her common animation. She will reach her hand toward Feeghal) * "Are you the gift old god sent to me?." * "I feel you. I know you." ;Dance Ursula - Poor unfortunate soul 0:15-0:43 ;Using Nameless Remains * "Strangle!" * "Poor souls." * "Attack!" ;Using Aqueous Solution * "Untouchable." * "Let's play." ;Using Salvation * "Feels the ocean's wrath!" * "Rips them apart!" * "Drown in my sorrow!" * "Let the storm devours you!" }} Skins/Trivia Kassyndra YvesSplash.png|Classic Yves Kassyndra CnidoriaYves.png|Cnidoria Yves '''A/N: Um, yes. I draw Classic Yves long time ago (around March I think) and it's very horrible. I need to do her new art. Cnidoria Yves is my Photoshop project. I cut and paste many things to do her splash so Cnidoria will have higher quality than Classic yet still horrible. I will redo her splashes and do splashes for my other champion if I have time. Category:Custom champions